przystanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wieża
Historia Pytasz się mnie, co robiłem zanim dołączyłem do Północy? No dobra, słuchaj uważnie bo nie będę mówił drugi raz. Urodziłem się na jakimś wypizdowie leżącego nieopodal kiedyś zwanego miasta Poznań, miałem jedynie ojca i matkę, którzy nie byli wstanie przeżyć w tym świecie sami. Więc dołączyli do małej grupy, gdzie wszyscy żyli jak jedna wielka rodziny. Nikt nie był w stanie przewidzieć że życie da mi tak bardzo po dupie. Od dziecka miałem pod górkę, ten świat nie patrzy na wiek czy płeć, moich rodziców zarżnęli bandyci, podczas ataku na nasz mały obóz. Miałem może z 8 lat, gdy widziałem jak te kurwisyny wpierw związali ojca i kazali mu patrzeć jak gwałcą moją matkę. Po całej "zabawie" zarżnęli ich jak bydło, wpierw zgromadzili cały obóz do małego pomieszczenia po czym wparowali z nożami robiąc istną masakrę. Mi udało się jakimś cudem uciec, biegłem tak ze 2 dni bez przerwy do kiedy nie znalazła mnie licząca na oko 12 osób grupka szabrowników. Postanowili przygarnąć i zająć się mną. - To byli poczciwi ludzie jakich mało dzisiaj, tak, byli. Jakieś 8 lat później, gdy miałem już 16 lat, byłem dosyć rozpoznawalny wśród okolicznych, innych, grup szabrowniczych. Słynąłem z niebywałego szczęścia, mówiono że tam gdzie nic nie ma, Wieża znajdzie jeszcze kontener. Każdy mój wypad w miasto kończył się wielkim łupem, na tyle że zbierać wszystko musiało całe 12 osób. Kto był w tej grupie że tak o niej opowiadam? No tak, zapomniałem, już mówię. W skład naszej grupy wchodziło jak mówiłem 12 osób, Ja, 4 osobowa rodzina Kowalskich, "Kapral" - lider, oraz 6 innych osób, których dzisiaj już nie pamiętam. Byli to zgrani ze sobą ludzie, znali się ponad 20 lat, a Kapral ponoć pamiętał jak spadały bomby. No dobra, ale słuchaj dalej. Pewnego dnia moje szczęście obróciło się przeciwko mnie. Gdy przeszukiwałem jakąś opuszczoną wioskę, w szopie znalazłem - nie uwierzysz mi, Pancerz Wspomagany. Od razu pobiegłem do mojej grupy powiedzieć o znalezisku, ale gdy przyszliśmy na miejsce, zastała nas niespodzianka. Na oko licząca 30 osób grupa łowców, znaliśmy pogłoski o nich, ponoć gdy napadali na obozy, używali ludzi do bawienia się w polowanie. Chyba nie muszę Ci mówić, na czym to polegało. Oczywiście gdy tylko ich zobaczyliśmy chcieliśmy dać w nogi, no ale kilku z nich znalazło nas gdy próbowaliśmy się wycofać. Wiedzieliśmy jedno, albo zabijemy ile się da i umrzemy jak ludzie, albo poddamy się i umrzemy jak zwierzyna łowna. Bez większego namysłu dobyliśmy broni i zaczęliśmy walkę. Zanim moja drużyna została wybita, zabrali za sobą około 10 ludzi. Ja natomiast niepostrzeżenie przekradłem się do stodoły i założyłem pancerz. Gdy wyszedłem z szopy cały opancerzony, łowcy wystrzelili we mnie porządną serię z karabinów, lecz wszystkie pociski odbijały się jak kamyczki rzucane w ścianę ze stali. Bez namysłu podniosłem leżący obok karabin i wystrzelałem ich co do jednego. Już wtedy, po raz drugi straciłem najbliższe mi osoby. Wtedy to postanowiłem nie zawiązywać bliższych kontaktów, ponieważ poznałem ból straty najbliższych dwukrotnie. Nie jeden człowiek by się załamał, nie powiem że nie wpłynęło to na mnie. Chyba sam widzisz że ludzkie życie cenię mniej jak pociski do broni. No ale wracając, pewnie zadajesz sobie pytanie jak ja trafiłem do Północy? No to już Ci tłumaczę. Podczas gdy szedłem bez celu przez bezdroża i pustkowia, usłyszałem jak mała grupka osób walczy z mutantami, początkowo chciałem zostawić ich i iść dalej, ale nie wiem co podkusiło mnie - A może im pomogę, w końcu może i ja kiedyś będę w takiej sytuacji. No i jak pomyślałem tak zrobiłem, zbliżyłem się do mutantów i zdjąłem około 4, a resztą zajęli się oni. Jak się okazało był to oddział zwiadowczy z stacjonującego w starym Malborskim zamku, oddział Północy. Zamieniliśmy ze sobą kilka zdań i doszli oni do wniosku, że w sumie to czemu nie poszedłbym z nimi, skoro i tak nie mam celu. Kilka dni później na zbiórce okazało się że mają jedną osobę więcej, no ale nikt się tym jakoś szczególnie nie przejął. Dwa lata później mój przyjaciel z Północy, Mur powiedział mi że co roku na kilka dni zbiera się większość ocalałych na tak zwaną "Porę Przybyszów" i tam bawią się, zbierają informacje czy nawiązują kontakty. W tym roku postanowiłem że zabiorę się z nimi, może będzie ciekawie, ponoć ma tam już kilku znajomych, którzy nazywają swoją grupę Przystanią. No i tak wygląda moja historia przyjacielu, teraz skocz do baru i kup mi jakieś piwo, bo zaschło mi już w gardle.